nat19fandomcom-20200214-history
Omu
Omu is a large, ancient city on the peninsula of Chult in the Tomb of Annihilation Campaign of Nat19. History - Role in Plot The part ventured to Omu after learning it may contain the Soulmonger, the source of the recent death curse affecting Syndra Silvane and countless others. They traversed the city, meeting several new faces such as the grungs Imbok and Chief Yorb, the elderly researcher Orvex Ocrammas, the insane tabaxi hunter named Bag of Nails, the goliath paladin of Tyr named Veneer Stillminder Vendegruln, and the werelizard Ursax, who revealed himself to be a new, alternate personality of Blake Bentley's. They investigated the various shrines dedicated to the Nine Trickster Gods in search of the cubes that lied within, which were keys to a puzzle somewhere within the city, fighting with Ursax and his werelizard henchmen, as well as the various threats lurking within and around them. The party suffered losses in the city of Omu. Valosi was turned to stone in the shrine to Obo'laka, and Ivellios, Veneer, and Summerwise lost their lives to Ursax at the shrine to Moa. Ursax was also killed by Shaegrace, which resulted in the death of Blake as well. With only Kari, Shaegrace, Kindle, and Orvex remaining, and eight of the nine cubes in their possession, the group set up camp outside the shrine to Moa, before setting out to find the last remaining cube. On the way to the remaining two shrines, Kari, Shaegrace, Kindle, and Orvex met Gleyn Waddleduck Lugrette and Zook Filchbatter Smokewater, who were seeking the Soulmonger both for themselves and the benefit of Gleyn's acquaintance, Syndra. They eventually discovered the last cube was missing from both of the shrines. Soon after, a group of Red Wizards led by Zagmira appeared and offered to form an alliance with the party so they could find the Soulmonger. They reluctantly agreed, and Zagmira informed them the yuan-ti very likely stole the last puzzle cube. She granted them invisibility so they could infiltrate the yuan-ti base and retrieve the cube. Religion Nangnang Symbol.png|"Nangnang teaches us to serve only ourselves." I'jin Symbol.png|"I’jin teaches us to take the path least expected." Wongo Symbol.png|"Wongo teaches us that it is better to be his friend than his enemy." Unkh Symbol.png|"Unkh urges us to contrast all options before acting." Shagambi Symbol.png|"Shagambi teaches us to fight with honor." Moa Symbol.png|"Moa teaches us that secrets hide the truth." Kubazan Symbol.png|"Kubazan urges us to tread without fear and to give back as much as we take." Obo'laka Symbol.png|"Obo'laka teaches us to tread warily and stay in the light." Papazotl Symbol.png|"Papazotl teaches us to bow before no one." There were nine prominent deities in Omu known as the Nine Trickster Gods, each of which had a shrine dedicated to their worship somewhere in the city. There was the grung Nangnang, the almiraj I'jin, the su-monster Wongo, the flail snail Unkh, the kamadan Shagambi, the jaculi Moa, the froghemoth Kubazan, the zorbo Obo'laka, and the eblis Papazotl. Many grungs have gathered around the shrine to Nangnang, led by Chief Yorb. It is currently unknown if any of Omu's other inhabitants gather to worship at any of the other shrines. Notable People Notable Locations * Amphitheater * Bag of Nails' Hideout: A small den set up underneath of of the many buildings of Omu. It lies in the southwestern side of the city. * Nangnang's Shrine: A shrine to the grung Trickster God, located just northeast of the inner city. * I'jin's Shrine: A shrine to the almiraj Trickster God. * Unkh's Shrine: A shrine to the flail snail Trickster God. * Moa's Shrine: A shrine to the jaculi Trickster God, located atop a large pillar amidst a canyon of lava. * Shagambi's Shrine: A shrine to the kamadan Trickster God. * Kubazan's Shrine: A shrine to the froghemoth Trickster God, located to the southwest of the city, near the main entrance. * Obo'laka's Shrine: A shrine to the zorbo Trickster God. * Papazotl's Shrine: A shrine to the eblis Trickster God. * Wongo's Shrine: A shrine to the su-monster Trickster God, located just east of the amphitheater. * Tomb of the Nine Gods: A tomb dedicated to the Nine Trickster Gods of Omu after they were slain by Acererak. Category:Locations (Tomb of Annihilation Campaign) Category:Tomb of Annihilation Campaign